cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mayor Robinson
|minions = Chief Yak, Officer Stripes, Wolfie, Rockhead, Rockeye and Rocktail, Surly, Annette, Jimmy and Johnny, Mr. Mole|enemies = Red Bird, Cardinal Chicks, Copy Cat, Hornhead, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Rogue, Evil Robots|likes = Peace, giving speeches, town meetings, Hugo's heroism, Angelica, romance, his family and friends, parties, helping others, equality|dislikes = Threats to the city, Red Bird's schemes, his family in danger, Luther, being kidnapped, Evil Robots, discrimination, worldwide chaos|powers = Physical strength|weapons = Claws|fate = Happily resumes his role as mayor after being saved from Red Bird's scheme}} '''Mayor Robinson '''is the secondary tritagonist in the feature film, Animal Planet and in the Black Lion franchise. As his name suggests, he's the mayor of Animal Town and the older brother of Benjamin and a close friend of Hugo. Background Theodore is the firstborn son of Mr. Lionheart and Mrs. Robinson, who were close friends to the previous mayor of Animal Town. Theodore was destined to rule Animal Town as mayor with Benjamin, being his city manager. Since Theodore's job as a major would be a big responsibility, he had rather long lectures and developed a close relationship with his father. Luckily, Theodore managed to spend some with his childhood friends, Chief Yak and Officer Stripes, who had dreams of becoming police officers when they grew up. Even Ben was able to become assistant mayor of Animal Town, the two lions managed to maintain a healthy and close brotherly relationship. Upon reaching adulthood, Theodore became the mayor of Animal Town with Yak and Stripes working as his personal bodyguards. He began to rule Animal Town and treat his people with love and care. Sometime after his in-law's wedding anniversary, a barbaric and evil bird nicknamed Red Bird entered Animal Town and secretly resided inside the Bungle Jungle Volcano, inviting mammals to play poker with him. Red Bird is shown to be a greedy gambler where he gambles for the mammal's money and their life. Red Bird was caught by the ATPD and arrested for his crimes. Theodore personally confronted the intruder and warned him to leave his family, friends and people, alone or he'll have to physically confront him. Shortly after Theodore's departure, Red Bird's chicks broke their father out of jail and they returned to their lair. Developing a seething hatred of Mayor Robinson, Red Bird swore to exact vengeance on him and the mammals whom he blamed for his banishment. To protect his people, Theodore had the outskirts of Animal Town isolated and ATPD officers at the entrance of the gate that he constructed. Theodore works alongside the mighty unnamed Animal King, who is also willing to rid Animal Town of Red Bird's reign. Development Mayor Robinson is based off Mayor Lionheart from Disney's 2016, Zootopia. After watching the movie and seeing how Lionheart had a minor role, the storywriter decided to give Robinson, a major role. There are few differences between Robinson and Lionheart. One, Robinson has a kinder and gentle disposition while Lionheart has a gruff and disrespectful one. Second, Robinson has different ways of protecting the city while Lionheart decided to it secretly and illegally. Personality Theodore is a mighty and respectful figure who puts the safety of the mammals in Animal Town, first. His ways of protecting the city and its people are out of pure selflessness. Despite being under the authority of the Animal King, Theodore takes his job as major seriously and takes important matters into his own hands. Theodore is also willing to keep an open mind towards all of the mammals in the city. For example, when he met Dr. Claws and learned that he's a science genius, Theodore knew that Claws would be useful member to his team. Creating assortment of weapons, technology and gadgets for him and the ATPD to use on their missions. Theodore poses as a calm and reasonable figure when he talks to the public. Despite having ultimate power, Theodore is a kind and gentle person who looks out for his teammates. For all of the teammates, that he hired to join his team, he treats as family members and looks out for them. He also refuses to leave one of them behind. When Theodore met Hugo and the gang, he developed a close friendship with them and posed a supportive and friendly mentor to Hugo, before and after, he was crowned the Animal King. Theodore showed a significant amount of confidence and wisdom by believing that Hugo is destined to save Animal Town, despite only meeting him for the first time. In ''the Love Lion, ''Theodore was revealed to be shy around girls. In fact, he had trouble talking them but his time with Angelica Savannah, gave a more sociable outlook. He is now capable of talking to Angelica without stammering or freezing around her. Theodore also proves to be brave and was willing to sacrifice his life to protect her. Physical appearance Mayor Robinson is a slender and muscular lion wearing a black dress shirt along with a red tie and dress pants with a black belt. He has golden fur and mane. Appearances Animal Planet Mayor Robinson is introduced when Yak and Stripes enter City Hall to inform that the Animal King has been murdered by Red Bird. Shocked by the terrible news, Theodore assigns his teammates with different jobs to protect Animal Town from whatever plan that Red Bird is concocting. Meanwhile, he'll address the public to maintain safety and stay away from the Bungle Jungle Volcano until further notice. Theodore also contacts his tough-as-nails cousin, General Coby and helps him set up the camp for the soldiers who are signing up to join the army. Later in the film, Ben, Owen and Surly meet Hugo and the gang, a group of superheroes that Ben thinks can defeat Red Bird. Mr. Mole calls Ben and the gang to City Hall for an emergency meeting. At City Hall, Theodore meets Hugo and tells him about Red Bird and his backstory. Feeling sympathy for the city's loss of their people, Hugo agrees to help the mammals. Along with the other mammals, Theodore applauds for Hugo. The following night, the gang departs from Animal Town to the army camp to be trained by General Coby. At the army camp, Hugo struggles to ace his classes, mostly because Rockhead, Rockeye and Rocktail are cruelly harassing him. Fortunately, Hugo manages to ace his classes befriend the soldiers including the Rock brothers and the General, himself. During one night, Theodore is seen helping the General with sending a summons to the Sahara Desert to notify them to evacuate the city, believing that Red Bird and his henchmen are residing there. Once the summons was sent, Theodore headed over to his tent for bed. As he was walking to his tent, he spotted Hugo and Ben sitting in front of the lake. He joins and asks the two heroes, what they were talking about. Hugo explains to Theodore about his fears about protecting the city and defeating Red Bird. He hopes that the battle will go according to plan and that he and his family returns home, safely. Theodore calms Hugo, by quoting the words that his late father used in one of his lectures. Hugo was initially unsure of what that quote meant until Theodore explained that even if the war doesn't go according to plan, Hugo will still have one thing in his possession. The new friends that he has made in Animal Town. Theodore gives Hugo, a friendly pat on the back and reports back to his tent for bed. The next morning, the soldiers head over to the Sahara Desert for the battle, not before congratulating Hugo for his impressive fighting skills. In the Sahara Desert, a battle between "Red Bird" and his henchmen was engaged. During the battle, one of the laser guns that Dr. Claws designed only has one cartridge left. Hugo who had an idea, aimed the laser gun at the inside of Red Bird's lair and fired it at the gas canisters that were inside. It created a chain reaction that destroyed "Red Bird" and his minions in the process. The mammals cheer for Hugo as the hero of Animal Town. Upon returning to Animal Town, Hugo becomes famous because of his heroic actions. In order to celebrate Hugo's victory, Theodore hosts a party for him, the next night. However, Theodore discovers that Hugo and the gang have departed from the city because of Hugo overhearing gossip from one of the Rock Brothers and believing that it was a scheme for Ben to liberate the city of Red Bird and not show any care for him or his family. Just as Theodore learns the bad news, Dr. Claws enters the room and informs his teammates that Red Bird is still alive and the "Red Bird" that they destroyed was merely a robot. Scared over the fact that Red Bird is still alive, he attempts to bring Hugo back to Animal Town to protect the city. Unfortunately, Red Bird tranquilizes the teammates and abducts all of the mammals from all of the districts and sentenced them to immediate death. Inside the Bungle Jungle Volcano, Theodore feared that his people are going to meet their demise. Luckily, Squeaky escapes from Animal Town and brings Hugo back to the city to save his friends and family. This time, Hugo defeats Red Bird and frees the mammals from their cages. Hugo and Ben reconcile and Theodore smiles over their reconciliation. Following the events of the adventures, Theodore crowns Hugo, the new Animal King for ending Red Bird's reign. One day, Theodore attends a rock concert and he is seen dancing along with his teammates. The Black Lion: The Series In the cartoon series, Theodore plays a major role. In ''the Love Lion, ''he starts a relationship with Angelica Savannah and their romance continues to grow stronger and stronger. In the other episodes, he tags along with Hugo on his adventures. Category:Article of the week Category:Lions Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Mayors Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Jungle animals Category:African characters Category:Siblings Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Royalty Category:Lovers Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Uncles Category:Nobility Category:Singing characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Tritagonists Category:Swordsmen Category:Politicians Category:Nephews Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Cousins